This invention relates to polymer compositions and more particularly to polymer compositions suitable for extrusion molding and blow molding.
Polyethylene has heretofore been used in a variety of uses, but when it is formed into a film by extrusion molding for example by inflation molding, the film as a commodity is required to have a certain level or higher impact strength, so that actually there is a limit to thinning the film. If the impact strength of the film can be made higher, a thinner film is employable for the same use as before and the productivity of film for ethylene polymer per unit weight is improved, thus there are great merits from the economic point of view.
In recent years, from such a standpoint there has actively been promoted development of thinner films, and a film 10-30.mu. thick having a fairly high impact strength is being developed. In practical use, however, the impact strength is desired to be as high as possible and a further improvement has heretofore been desired.